Distracted
by KaitlinRoxUrSox
Summary: She was so beautiful. Distractingly beautiful. There was no way he could focus. A one shot, songfic. Distracted by KSM. Dedicated to smilekid57 on Tumblr. Emily/Hotch


**a/n this is dedicated to smilekid57 on tumblr. FOLLOW her. :) thanks for helping me reach 100 followers! (: this is a song fic. the song is Distracted by KSM. so yah enjoy! read review do all that good stuff!**

**~Kaitlin**

**I was doing just fine** **'Til you messed with my mind** **Why'd you have to be so perfect?**

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Aaron Hotchner called, not looking up from the file is was finishing up.

"Hey," Emily Prentiss said with a sweet grin on her face.

"Hi, Emily," Hotch said with a smile. Suddenly paperwork was not so important.

"I have my report," Emily said, and went on to talk about some of the details. Hotch, however, was busy being mesmerized by her beauty, and was not listening to a word she was saying.

She had shoulder length, raven black hair that was wavy and framed her face perfectly. Her skin looked like porcelain, with out blemishes or scars. She had pearly white teeth surrounded by full, totally kissable, red lips. And her body was incredible. And besides that, she was an amazing agent, she was good with kids and adults, she was caring, passionate, funny, smart….but dear god, her body. Hotch, Jesus Christ, focus, Hotch reminded himself.

"Hotch?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow, when she had finished talking and he hadn't responded.

"Ah….what?" Hotch asked sheepishly.

"Never mind," Emily said chuckling. She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry Emily, I'm just-" Hotch began.

"It's really okay. I was just telling you about the report. Super boring," Emily said with a shrug, "You should head out of here soon…it's late… You must be tired," Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah, the lack of sleep might be starting to get to me," Hotch said with a shrug.

"I think I'm finally seeing the limitations of caffeine. My goodness, I didn't know if it'd be you or JJ who would run out of steam first," Emily laughed, "I'll see ya later, Hotch." With a wave and another smile, she was off, back to the bull pen to collect her things.

**Now you're stuck in my head** **I'm losing sleep over it** **I don't know how to be objective**

Hotch replayed her laugh and smile in his head over and over again. Why is she so beautiful? And her lips. Kissing her- jesus, Aaron. You're her boss. Hotch needed to shut up his inner monologue. He was sure all the voices were going to drive him crazy.

But more than that, what he really needed to do was remain focused and objective. He couldn't get distracted like this, especially if they were in the field. But oh god her body. It turned him on just thinking about it- "Alright, time to pack up!" Hotch said out loud as if that would stop the thoughts. It didn't.

**Having trouble staying focused ** **Can't pretend that I don't notice** **How you make me feel inside**

"Objective. You're at work," Hotch said. "Christ, I'm talking to myself, too?" He asked aloud, rolling his eyes. He grabbed his briefcase and saw that Emily was still at her desk, chatting with JJ and Derek.

"Alright, that's it," He whispered, then immediately sighed when he realized he was yet again talking to himself.

**Wonder if you're aware** **I really don't mean to stare** **But you know I just can't help it** **I try to stay in control** **Yes I do but I don't ** **I guess I must be losing it**

Hotch watched Emily laugh at something Derek said, and he put his arm around her. Hotch got a sudden flare of jealousy.

"Jealous? Really?" Hotch muttered, annoyed with himself. Hotch watched Emily bid JJ and Derek goodbye, and the two walked out together. Everyone else had already gone, and now it was just the two of them.

**I get so distracted** **When you come around** **My heads in the clouds** **I can't seem to concentrate at all**

Hotch walked down the catwalk stairs to the bullpen where Emily was picking up her purse.

"You're still here?" Hotch asked, wondering why she had not left earlier.

"I was waiting," Emily said with a shrug.

"For what?" He asked.

"You," She said with a grin.

**Don't you know that I get so distracted** **When I see your face** **Get caught in a daze** **Sometimes I don't know what to do**

"I don't think I tell you how beautiful you are enough," Hotch said quietly.

"And how beautiful is that?" Emily asked, flashing a seductive grin. Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Distractingly beautiful," He whispered, and kissed her hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back.

She tugged on his lower lip, while his tongue beckoned for entrance into her mouth. She let his tongue search every part of her mouth, before pulling away.

"Let's go home so we can finish this Mr. Hotchner," Emily whispered.

"Anything you say, Mrs. Hotchner," He replied, and they walked out together, holding hands, ready for what tonight would bring


End file.
